<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've been sleeping so long in a twenty-year dark night by lomldrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472966">i've been sleeping so long in a twenty-year dark night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake'>lomldrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fem otayuri [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Top Otabek Altin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk what else to tag, it's conseunsual but yuri is asleep so you've been warned, it's just the word whore used during sex, not really - Freeform, the target audience for this is me and maybe my gf, there's not really aftercare bc yk yuri is asleep, they're lesbians harold, they're very in love ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The older only sighed and moved her hands down to Yuri's thighs, pulling her as close to her body as she possibly could, feeling just a little wetness move against her thigh. </p><p>"You're going to go to sleep now," Otabek instructed. "And you better not be surprised if I'm going to ruin you while you're unconscious, whore."</p><p>Yura whimpered again. "What if I can't fall asleep?"</p><p>-</p><p>Yuri gets fucked by her girlfriend while she's sleeping, that's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fem otayuri [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've been sleeping so long in a twenty-year dark night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's getting late," Otabek eventually said, grabbing Yuri's attention away from whatever video was playing on her phone and to her girlfriend instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not even midnight," Yuri complained, rolling onto her stomach. "And we have tomorrow off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek sighed, her hand moving to push a strain of hair behind Yuri's ear. She leaned into the touch, almost subconsciously. It had been years since they met, every movement of their body was adapted to the other, everything they did was so in harmony after the time they've been living together, neither of them had much room to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you really going to argue with me tonight, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri shook her head slowly. She knew there was no point, there never was. When Otabek told her to go to sleep she always meant it, there was no changing her mind. And as much as Yuri hated having to go to sleep before midnight, she enjoyed listening to Otabek too much to actually argue with her about it, enjoyed knowing the control Otabek had over her without even trying, how easy it came to both of them, how easy it was for her to just listen, to give herself up fully and completely even after the struggle she originally had with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," Otabek smiled a little and Yuri could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Now go get ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's forehead, before said girlfriend jumped up from the bed, almost dropping her phone and stumbling to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she returned, clothes changed from her leggins and crop to she had been wearing all day to a shirt that used to be Otabek's but had become just a little too small over time, so now it was Yuri's favourite. It was an old band shirt and it went just a little over Yuri's ass, there was a hole in the front, right below the collar and the seam on the left sleeve was just a little too loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I sleep in your arms again?" Yuri asked, connecting her phone to the charger and crawling under the covers next to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek didn't reply but she laid down her arm for Yuri to crawl closer to her and carefully wrapped it around her, fingers sinking into the mess of platinum blonde hair that she was sure Yuri hadn't brushed in days, maybe weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she moved her legs to push one of her thighs between Yuri's however, there was a moment of shock that went through her. Instead of whatever fabric of Yuri's underwear she expected to brush against her thigh, there was only bare skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whore," she whispered into Yuri's ear, only getting a whimper as a reply. Yuri didn't even open her eyes, just pulled herself closer to Otabek, pressing her face against her girlfriend's chest, probably to hide a blush. Or maybe a smile. Maybe even both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long did you think it would take me to notice, mh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, no reply. Otabek was getting impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer me, whore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older only sighed and moved her hands down to Yuri's thighs, pulling her as close to her body as she possibly could, feeling just a little wetness move against her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to go to sleep now," Otabek instructed. "And you better not be surprised if I'm going to ruin you while you're unconscious, whore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yura whimpered again. "What if I can't fall asleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek laughed a little. "You can. Otherwise I'll find a way to make you, and you don't want that, do you baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri shook her head. "I'll be good, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, daddy," Yuri whispered, pressed a quick kiss against Otabek's jawline, before hiding her face in the crook of Otabek's neck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Yuri to fall asleep, her breath evening out, arms still wrapped around her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek kept her smaller body pressed close to hers, scrolling through twitter for a while until she was sure Yuri was deep enough asleep for the plans he had that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully removed Yuri’s arms from around her, letting her go and pushing a pillow against Yuri’s chest so she had something new to cling onto which she immediately did. Otabek stood up, getting some lube and a strap on from the bedside drawer, deciding she wouldn’t have the energy to use any other toys that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to the bed, kneeling next to Yuri’s legs, hands roaming over her back, her arms, brushing her hair out of her face to place a soft kiss onto her jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek then slowly moved her hands over Yuri's exposed legs, moving them ever so slightly until they were spread wide. Yuri only let out a small humm and turned over to lay on her stomach, her face pressed against the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek  traced over her girlfriend's ass, bruises from the nights before still ever so present, stark contrast against her pale skin. A few strikes from the week before when Yuri hadn't listened to a direct order several tries in a row, a few hickeys from when she had sat on Otabek's face just two nights ago, bruises that Otabek wasn't sure what spanking they had come from. A rope burn sitting just below where her ass met her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of pride knowing all of them were because of her, because Yuri let her do that, filled Otabek up, made her want to leave more, darker, bigger marks. Ruin her girlfriend with all she had to give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but confidently as ever, Otabek traced her fingers from the bruises to Yuri's pussy. She was slightly wet already and Otabek had to suppress a smirk, knowing Yuri wasn't even awake, had no idea what was happening, and still was getting aroused by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingertips moved gently over her girlfriend's skin. From her inner thigh to her hips to her upper body, ghosting under the shirt. Otabek smirked at her girlfriend’s sleeping form, her left hand stroking over the curve of Yuri’s stomach, feeling soft skin shiver under her touch, while her other hand carefully pushed a finger into the wetness between Yuri’s legs. The blonde moved her head back, arms tightening around the pillow and let out a soft moan, but didn’t seem to be waking up any time soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuri’s entire body was stretched out in front of Otabek, free for her to do whatever she wanted, without Yuri being able to complain. Her eyes flickered between Yuri’s blissful expression and the way her finger disappeared inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She twisted her hand around a little so her thumb could brush over Yuri’s folds. Her body started shaking in reply, her hips bucking forward against her hand, uncontrolled quick thrusts to somehow build pressure. Otabek chuckled to herself, starting to move her thumb in small circles, deliberately slow. Yuri was letting out soft whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her whole body pressed against Otabek as she quickly moved to find her clit.It didn’t take long, Yuri’s hips buckling against her as Otabek started applying pressure to it, mirroring the motion she had been making, moving in small deliberate circles. Years of dating had gotten her to a point where she knew exactly how Yuri liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty like this, baby,” Otabek whispered, knowing she wouldn’t get a reply. Why would she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s hips started moving even more as Otabek dipped her fingers down farther to rub against her hole, already getting slick. She could tell Yuri had lost all sense of control over her body, small whimpers escaping her mouth and her limbs moving and shaking. There weren’t full moans, there rarely were with Yuri, just heavy breaths and whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was more than usual, Yuri often being hyper aware of the sound she made, trying to hold back as many of them as possible, even if Otabek told her not to. She usually needed to be rather far gone in a state of bliss to lose control of it like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek started moving her fingers further, sliding her thumb between her folds and pulling her open. Yuri was trembling, thighs shaking and making it harder for Otabek to get started. If Yuri was awake now she could threaten her to hold still, but like this that wasn’t an option. But Otabek decided that was a small price to pay to see her girlfriend like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri was extremely wet already and every slight movement Otabek made caused lewd noises to fill the otherwise quiet room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still watching carefully, Otabek used one hand to still hold her girlfriend open, while easing her other middle finger carefully into her, taking her time to see her girlfriend swallow it up. Once it was all the way inside, she moved her other thumb to brush against Yuri’s clit again, her nail pressing against it just right, causing Yuri to hiss. Otabek couldn’t stop herself from it, enjoying the way Yuri’s body reacted to pain just too much. She pinched her clit between her index finger and thumb, making Yuri’s legs shake and a high pitched whimper escape her throat. She could feel herself getting wetter from this, the sight of her girlfriend getting hurt like this never not getting to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was close to losing her patience as well, wanting to finally move inside her girlfriend, she was already knuckle deep in her heat anyways. Slowly she started pulling it back out, soft walls clenching around her, clearly not wanting to be empty again. It was kinda cute how desperate she was, Otabek had to admit. She pushed her finger back in quickly, curling it a little and finding the spot inside her. Yuri’s back arched against Otabek, who once again was surprised just how easily she could turn her girlfriend into a mess with just one finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly started easing a second finger into Yuri as well, Yuri’s walls tightening around her and wet heat surrounding her fingers once again. She moved slowly, careful not to overwhelm her just yet, too scared she would wake up, that the entire plan would be ruined if Yuri would already become aware of her surroundings now. She started moving her two fingers in and out, her other thumb still moving on her clit, rubbing and pinching in regular motions to prepare her for what was about to come after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Otabek slowly eased her two fingers out of Yuri again, covered in slick and sticky. She wiped them off on her shirt, remembering to throw it into the wash before going to sleep that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spread Yuri’s legs a little more, getting an ever clearer view of her girlfriend’s hole, lips twitching a little and her clit puffy from Otabek’s earlier attention to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second Otabek thought about leaning down, getting a taste, getting her girlfriend off on her tongue like she had so many times before, but she had plans and she wasn’t going to let her plans be disrupted by her own impatience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid on the strap on, tightening it to sit in place, the base of the dildo sitting just barely on top of her own clit, which had been aching for some kind of touch, to finally get off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the lube, covering the dildo in it, moving her hand up and down, every thrust pushing the dildo against her own sex. It wasn’t much, wouldn’t even get close to getting her to an orgasm, but it was a contact on her clit, it was getting her excited for more to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held the tip against Yuri’s entrance, slowly pushing it inside of her, careful to go as slow as possible so she wouldn’t hurt her and wouldn’t wake her just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t immediately push all the way in, start to thrust in and out when she had been halfway in, Yuri’s body reacting immediately, her hips pushing back in weak motions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek chuckled a little, only starting to move her hips fast, pushing deeper into her girlfriend every thrust. She slowly started grinding her hips, setting a slow rhythm. She knew if Yuri was awake she would whine about getting teased now, would complain and beg for Otabek to go faster. But she wasn't. So Otabek could go as slow as she pleased, could watch the dildo slowly move in an out of her, could see the way it was glistening with Yuri’s slick, the way Yuri started tightening around it every time Otabek pulled out, trying to hold onto it, trying to keep it inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek’s fingertips were pressing against Yuri’s hips, digging into already marked skin, a row of nail- and fingerprints covering her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Otabek did however start going faster, picking up both speed and force with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft, wet sounds of the strap-on sliding in and out of Yuri was making Otabek get even closer, she started moving Yuri’s hips up and down the strap to meet her thrusts. Her eyes were glued to where the strap was sliding in and out of her girlfriend, the way her body was shaking around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek kept one hand on Yuri’s hips, making sure she would still meet her thrusts, while the other wrapped around Yuri, sliding under the shirt and moving up to her nipples, playing with them, she knew her fingers would be cold against them, could feel the harden even more. She pinched the left one, gaining a small moan from Yuri in response. She did the same to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri pushed her hips down onto the strap every time she did, struggling against Otabek’s grip trying to still somehow control her movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s head falls back against Otabek’s shoulder, her mouth wide open and eyes still closed, reminding Otabek once again how she still hadn’t woke up yet, despite how close she already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri shivered and whimpered as Otabek fucked into her, still not waking up though. The slow thrusts getting harder and faster. Yuri’s body was grinding hard against the pillow she was holding, Otabek could see her nipples hardening under the shirt again and rubbing against the soft cotton. She let out another whimper as Otabek starting moving even harder, fucking the strapon all the way inside of her, wet sounds filling the air around them and Otabek was starting to really be surprised Yuri was still sleeping. Sure, she wasn’t a light sleeper, but neither of them were being quiet and Otabek could tell her girlfriend was getting close. She could feel the pleasure building in herself as well, the strap rubbing against her clit with every thrust, she knew it wouldn’t be enough, she’d need some actual pressure against her clit soon, but for now she could wait, would wait until she got Yuri to her edge. And just like that Yuri started squealíng and bucking her hips even harder, the motions still being uncontrolled, very clearly not a conscious decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek reached down to rub against her clit in the same rhythm she was grinding into her, having trouble keeping Yuri’s trembling body still, holding her close to her. She pushed the dildo all the way in, her hips flushed against Yuri’s ass. She moved her hand faster on Yuri’s clit, lips sucking on her necks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Yuri slowly started opening her eyes, still mostly asleep. She mumbled something Otabek didn't understand before rolling over onto her back, turning towards her girlfriend and reaching her arm out a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, go back to sleep," Otabek whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri only nodded and closed her eyes again, legs moving  little. Otabek couldn’t tell if she was even aware of the strap deep inside her, seemingly too tired to notice much going on in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I just-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek nodded, pressing another soft kiss against her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Yuri whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be, it’s the last one for a while,” Otabek replied, tightening her grip on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri was too tired to even complain, just closing her eyes and shuffling closer to her girlfriend. She let out a whimper as the dildo shifted inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek sighed at the sight in front of her, Yuri's - well technically Otabek's - shirt ruffled over her hips, exposing just a little bit of her stomach, the way her legs were pressing together, her body clearly still in the aftermath of her orgasm, her arms clinging onto the blanket and her face relaxed, mouth slightly open and eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rare she was this peaceful and quiet, Otabek realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Yuri to fall back asleep, barely having been awake in the first place. Her breathing evened out and body relaxed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek pulled the strap out of her girlfriend, quickly moving her sleeping body around, turning her onto her side, legs spread and right leg just at the perfect angle for otabek to grind against. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't bother to unhook the strap on yet, just barely moving it high enough to not get in her way as her hips moved down on the bruised skin of yuri's thigh. Her motions were quick and a little messy, she was close already just from fucking her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of the bright pink dildo moving in between Yuri's thighs, sometimes just barely grazing against her clit, making her entire body shiver, added to the pressure on Otabek's own clit with every quick and shallow thrust against Yuri's leg. She reached her own hand down to rub against it, almost immediately causing herself to cum not much after her girlfriend did as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat pooling in her stomach, her muscles  tightening and her entire body going stiff as the pleasure took her over, her teeth burying in Yuri’s shoulder to silence a moan of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes she just stayed like that, enjoying the warmth of Yuri’s body, pressing soft kisses on her neck, licking against the red spots where she had bitten down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved all over Yuri’s body, holding onto her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually however she did drag herself out of bed to get washcloths and a towel. She threw the strap into the sink, went to change her clothes and returned to clean both of them up before laying down with her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her again and pressing one last kiss to her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she softly whispered into her hair. Yuri hummed in response, but when Otabek opened her eyes Yuri didn’t seem to be any more awake than a few minutes ago. She sighed and closed her eyes as well, going to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>